


here we are at the place where i get to beg for it

by funsizedshaw



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A tiny bit, Choking, F/F, Human!13, OR IS IT, One Night Stand AU, Porn with some plot, Smut, Top!Yaz, the toppiest top of all the tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funsizedshaw/pseuds/funsizedshaw
Summary: Jayden walks into a kink club one night and comes out with a whole new appreciation for life.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	here we are at the place where i get to beg for it

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for this fandom and im plunging right into the deep end oop
> 
> anyway here is top!yaz and 13 being the biggest bottom in the universe for her 
> 
> also PSA: they're not practicing very safe sex here, this isn't intended to be in any way accurate of how BDSM clubs work, or how things like choking work in general. please always do your research if you're intending on engaging in such sexual practices! <3 
> 
> (title from Crush by Richard Siken)

Thumping music filters out from tinted windows above their heads and Jayden grimaces as she turns back to her companion.

“Y’sure bout this mate?”

Bill shoots her a toothy grin.

“Not scared are ya? You’re the one who wanted to have a wild night!”

“Didn’t think you’d take me to a _kink_ club, did I? Thought we’d just go to, I dunno, a normal club or somethin.” 

Bill’s eyes widen comically. “A normal club? That’s wild to you?” She claps a hand down on Jayden’s shoulder, sighing and shaking her head dramatically. “Oh mate, you need to get out more. I’m surprised you even knew this was a fetish club without me tellin you.”

Jayden rolls her eyes at Bill’s antics and gestures towards the neon sign above the doorway. “It’s literally called Fetish Freak, Bill.”

Bill shrugs. “Bit on the nose I always thought.” She fixes Jayden with a keen look, dropping the act for a moment. “There’s also a bar round the corner, s’pretty quiet this time of night.”

Jayden softens. Bill’s just trying to help. Wouldn’t hurt to humour her, maybe have a drink or two then dance enough to tire them both out.

She curls her lips up into a semblance of a smile and walks ahead through the narrow doorway, mentally throwing on the cloak of nonchalance she keeps handy for unfamiliar situations such as this.

“Come on then,” she relents. “You’re buying the first round.”

Bill lets out an over-exaggerated whoop, regaining her excitement and following Jayden up the stairs.

The club isn’t much different from what Jayden’s seen at other more vanilla establishments, a dance floor taking up most of the space with a cluster of sofas sequestered at a corner towards the back. An impressive collection of alcohol lines the opposite wall from floor to ceiling. There aren’t that many people but she supposes that’s not quite out of character for a Tuesday night. She looks back at Bill.

“Don’t seem very kinky though?”

Bill grins.

“Still early in the night mate. Just you wait.”

Jayden shrugs. If the club doesn’t get too crowded she’ll probably be fine. Bill strides ahead to grab them two barstools and is already having a chat with a surprisingly young-looking bartender by the time Jayden walks over.

She hops up next to Bill just as he finishes filling up their glasses of whiskey and slides one over. She grabs one and grins at him.

“Cheers mate,” she tilts her head towards Bill. “This one givin ya any trouble?”

“Oi!”

The bartender laughs as he wipes down the counter. “Nah, just tried to ID me. Does it every single time as if it were ever funny in the first place.” 

“Not my fault you still look like a kid, eh?” Bill chuckles. “Jayden, meet Ryan. Ryan, my mate Jayden. It’s her first time here,” she winks.

Ryan grins. “Hiya Jayden. Have that whiskey on the house then. Consider it a welcome gift, yea?”

Bill pouts. “You never gave _me_ any free drinks!”

“You already get all the free drinks you want from the many, _many_ women that hang around you mate.”

Jayden laughs and sips her whiskey, already feeling at ease around Ryan and content to watch the friends banter as she gets comfortable.

___________________  
  


She sips her second glass of whiskey as she watches the club slowly fill up. Bill’s popped off to the bathroom, although knowing her she’s probably gotten distracted chatting up women on the way. Jayden doesn’t really mind, this place is filled with interesting characters who don’t seem to be bothered by her curious gaze, most even encouraging it if their smirks and winks across the room are anything to go by.

She hasn’t seen anyone that’s really piqued her interest though. Most of them are men, and she’s definitely not interested in that. The few women that are around seem to already be there with partners and even though she doubts they’d be opposed to it, Jayden’s also definitely not interested in sleeping with more than one person.

At least not at the moment. In the right circumstances…maybe…

The sudden thought surprises her and she hurriedly takes a big gulp of her drink hoping to calm the heat that rises in her at the cascade of pornographic images her overactive imagination conjures up. The whiskey burns and she starts coughing and sputtering, blushing even further and trying not to draw attention to herself.

She’s clearly failed, however, as a hand settles on her back accompanied by a soft voice to her right. “Hey, you okay?”

She turns to assure them that she’s fine and instantly regrets it as she comes face to face with the most beautiful woman she’s ever laid eyes on and loses all rational thought.

The woman leans in closer, concern etched onto her features. “Mate, you alright?”

Jayden blinks and shakes herself out of her daze. She clears her throat and leans slightly away to try and put some distance between herself and this absolutely stunning possibly an actual angel standing in front of her.

“Hiya! Yea, um, I’m pretty. I mean! I’m okay! I’m okay. Peachy! Thank you,” she nods emphatically, internally wincing at her nervous rambling.

The woman’s concern vanishes as she smirks, raising an eyebrow and leaning against the barstool behind her.

“Hi pretty, I’m Yasmin,” she rakes her eyes up and down Jayden’s figure, openly checking her out. “Yaz to my friends.”

Jayden blushes even more furiously than she thought was possible. “Oh, um, no, that’s not my name.”

Yasmin smirks even wider, amusement dancing on her lips. “Didn’t say it were.”

Jayden’s pretty sure the heat emanating from her face could power solar panels for the entire city. She sticks out her hand in an attempt to distract Yasmin from the absolute embarrassment she is making of herself.

“Ah, um, nice to meet you Yasmin. I’m Jayden.”

Yasmin takes her hand, squeezing it and maintaining eye contact that has Jayden squirming until she lets go. She hops up onto the barstool she’d been leaning on, taking her gaze away from Jayden to wave Ryan down.

Jayden takes advantage of her momentary distraction to take a deep breath and give herself an internal pep talk to stop being so disastrously _embarrassing_ and calm down.

She eventually looks up to find Ryan and Yasmin bantering like old friends. They notice her watching and Ryan gives her a warm smile.

“Want another drink?” he gestures at Jayden’s almost empty glass.

“Ah, just water would be great thanks Ryan. Shouldn’t have anymore alcohol. Bit of a lightweight, me,” she shrugs shyly, addressing the pair.

Ryan turns around to get a clean glass and Yasmin angles her body to face Jayden.

“So, what’re you doin here alone?”

“Oh, I’m not alone. My mate Bill was with me but she’s probably gotten distracted somewhere. Happens more than you’d think,” Jayden scrunches up her nose.

Yasmin’s eyes light up in recognition. “Bill Potts? Pretty, cheeky, bit of a flirt?”

Jayden grins. “That’s her. You’ve met?”

“Yea, seen her around a couple of times. She hangs out mostly with Ryan or one of the dommes,” she pauses, a smirk making its way onto her face as she continues. “Didn’t know she had such a cute friend though.”

Jayden feels her cheeks heat up and she ducks her head, bringing a hand up to rub the back of her neck self-consciously. “Aw, Yasmin, you’re too nice.”

Yasmin laughs, light and airy, and Jayden immediately wants to hear it again. “You can call me Yaz, babe.”

Jayden brightens. “Yaz! Does that mean we’re friends, Yaz?”

Yaz smiles back almost as wide. “Yea Jayden, I reckon it does.”

“Awesome! I love friends, me,” she looks around. “And this right here is a great place to make friends! Everyone here is so cool and pretty! Never seen this many people in leather before. And the makeup! Don’t really fancy makeup on myself but I saw a lady just now with a really cool design, looked kinda like a painting. Maybe I might be into that…” her excited babble trails off as she notices Yaz watching her keenly, a soft smile playing on her lips.

Jayden ducks her head shyly, a nervous tic she can’t seem to get rid off. “Ah, sorry Yaz, look at me just goin on and on. Shocking manners, honestly. So, you come round here often I’m assuming?”

Yaz laughs again and Jayden feels a swell of pride at being responsible for it. “Yea, you could say that. But nah mate, don’t be sorry. It’s cute to see someone who’s new to all this.”

“That obvious that I’m new eh?”

Yaz leans a little closer and it takes all of Jayden’s self-control not to drop her gaze to blood red lips. “Don't think I'd be surprised if you’ve never even been to a vanilla club before,” she quips.

“Oi! I’ve been to clubs! Just not clubs like this. It’s all very new to me. But in a good way, y’know? Don’t tell Bill I said this but she had the right idea to come here tonight. Been nice so far. Even though I’ve only really spoken to you and Ryan. And people watching too. S’fun.”

Yaz hums. Then drains her glass and slides off the stool. “Come on then, lets dance. Can’t have you wasting your night just sittin here can we?”

___________________________

Yaz is an amazing dancer, Jayden learns. She thanks her lucky stars that they’re somewhat hidden by the drunken partygoers around them because if Bill saw her awkward movements right now she would never hear the end of it. 

Yaz doesn’t seem to mind, swinging her hips in tandem with the music, hands running through her hair as she mouths the lyrics to Jayden.

Her enthusiasm is infectious and soon enough, Jayden finds herself relaxing enough to make what she feels is a passable attempt at dancing along. She sneaks glances at others around them, trying to copy their movements, feeling herself get swept up in the odd comfort of being just another face in the crowd, dancing with a stranger— albeit a very hot one.

It somehow feels like time slows and speeds up simultaneously. Jayden gets swept along, mesmerised by Yaz’s movements, the tantalising curve of her hips, the slight bend of her knees, the shape of her lips as she sings along. She thinks its inevitable, really, that she starts wondering what it would be like to trace those soft curves with her hands, feel nimble fingers tugging at her hair, see those lips mouth curses or her name in ecstasy.

She’s pulled out of her reverie by Yaz reaching for her arm and tugging her back out of the crowd. For a brief moment she wonders if Yaz can read minds, until she realises that she’s being led back to the bar and not a back room. She chastises herself silently for giving in to such carnal desires, objectifying the woman that’s been nothing but sweet to her.

Yaz is already leaning against the bar, gulping down an ice-cold glass of water and pushing another glass over to her. Jayden tears her gaze away from the sinewy expanse of Yaz’s throat, resolving to have an actual conversation with her before she gets carried away fantasising.

The iced water helps tamp down some of her arousal and she drains the glass before setting it down and turning to Yaz with a broad smile. “That was fun!”

Yaz laughs, and Jayden proudly adds it to the mental tally she’s been keeping all night. “Only one of the many ways to have fun here,” she winks conspiratorially.

Jayden feels her desire surging back up like a tidal wave and it takes all her willpower not to squeeze her thighs together, knowing without a doubt that Yaz would notice.

She can’t help but squirm a little though, and Yaz shoots her a salacious smirk, curling an ankle around the leg of Jayden’s stool and leaning in to whisper close to her ear. “D’you want to find out why people love coming here, Jayden? You’re wound so tight babe, let me help you get rid of some of that tension. I know you’ve been thinking about it, staring at me like that. Why don’t you tell me what you’ve been thinking of, hm?”

Jayden gulps, throat suddenly parched, heart thumping at the sultry tone Yaz has adopted. She contemplates denying her desires for the briefest moment before her carefully crafted control slips and she meets Yaz’s gaze head on.

“Come back to mine?”

Yaz responds with a wicked grin. “Lead the way, babe.”

Jayden makes to move when Yaz stops her, hand resting over her chest lightly as she takes in Jayden’s blown pupils, her heart racing beneath Yaz’s palm. “That’s the only thing you’re goin to be leading though. When we get there, you’re all mine.”

She saunters off towards the exit, leaving Jayden falling over herself in a bid to follow her to what she can only assume will be her ultimate destruction.

_______________________

Frustratingly, Yaz refuses to touch her in the taxi, warning Jayden to “keep your hands to yourself babe, we’re in public,” with a coy smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Jayden huffs, crossing her arms over herself in a concerted effort not to reach out. “S’not really public. You’re doin that on purpose.”

Yaz cocks her head, the picture of innocence even as her eyes twinkle with mischief. “Doing what, Jayden?”

“Makin me wait,” she pouts.

Yaz leans in just a tad, dropping her voice so low Jayden strains to make out her next words. “And you like it, don’t you? Having to stay put, gripping yourself so tight, holding so still even though every part of you is desperate to touch me, all because I want you to wait.”

Jayden can’t help the whine that tumbles out, watching Yaz plaintively, not trusting herself to speak lest she fall into incoherent begging.

Not for the first or last time that night, she wonders if Yaz can read her mind when she drops her gaze to Jayden’s lips, arousal darkening her features as she murmurs “save the begging for later, babe,” before shifting back to rest against the taxi door, content to watch Jayden squirm in silence.

When the taxi finally pulls up to her apartment complex, Jayden almost chucks her wallet at the driver and trips on the pavement in her hurry to lead Yaz up and straight to her bedroom.

Yaz seems to have other ideas, however, as she takes her own sweet time admiring the artwork adorning the lobby while Jayden impatiently holds the lift doors open for her.

“Yaz,” she tries so hard not to whine but it slips out without her permission and echoes in the empty lobby.

Yaz turns to give her a fiendish look and Jayden thinks she might just drop to her knees and start begging right there in the open, night guards and security cameras be damned.

Fortunately for her dignity, Yaz soon relents, strolling nonchalantly past Jayden and watching her fumble with the keycard in her wallet until she finally manages to get the lift moving. 

Jayden can barely look at her, every nerve ending fraught with desire, heart thumping so rapidly it threatens to burst right through her ribcage, laying her fervour bare to Yaz.

She’s never been more thankful that the lift opens into her apartment, not knowing if she’s got the mental capacity to be fumbling with keys right then. She pauses for a moment, ingrained manners overriding her lust-addled brain, and grabs a bottle of water from the stash she’s got sitting at the foyer, offering it to Yaz.

“Um, I’ve also got alcohol, if y’want a drink,” she adds.

Yaz steps closer to her in lieu of a verbal response, same salacious smirk playing on her lips.

In a moment of rebellion, Jayden pads backwards away from Yaz into the depths of the apartment, feeling oddly like she’s being stalked in her own home but welcoming it all the same.

Silence hangs heavy alongside thick, cloying tension between them, neither wishing to be the first to capitulate, until Jayden feels the backs of her thighs hit the sofa with a soft oomph.

Yaz smiles like the cat that got the cream.

She’s on Jayden in an instant, soft tugging at her suspenders completely at odds with the ferocity with which she captures Jayden’s lips with her own. Yaz kisses without restraint, pushing Jayden to balance precariously on the arm of the sofa, forced to grip the leather to stop herself from falling over. It’s a ploy, Jayden thinks, to leave her feeling disarmed and off kilter, fully at Yaz’s mercy.

Unnecessary, she ventures. She would offer up all her defences to Yaz on a silver platter if Yaz so much as even thought it.

Hot lips descend downwards, latching on to the soft underside of Jayden’s jaw, nipping lightly. She groans, pushing through the haze of arousal clouding her higher faculties to slip a hand under Yaz’s leather jacket and up to palm at a breast. She feels Yaz slide her braces off her shoulders as she untucks her shirt from her pants, reaching under and letting out a soft sound of approval when she realises Jayden’s not wearing a bra.

Yaz leans back, watches as Jayden keens when she pinches a nipple, her hand faltering in its ministrations of Yaz’s breast.

Jayden feels the loss fiercely when Yaz suddenly steps completely away from her, opening her eyes to find Yaz lingering just out of reach, watching her with a predatory gaze. She flicks her eyes past Jayden to the floor to ceiling windows stretching across the length of her living room, revealing an entire city stretched out beneath them.

“I think I want to fuck you against that.”

“Oh.”

A quirk of bright red lips.

“Can you strip for me, Jayden?”

A shaky nod.

“Good girl.”

Jayden feels a rush of hot yearning overwhelm her entire being at those words. Hands faltering in undoing her buttons, she almost has to pause to make sure she didn’t just orgasm from Yaz’s praise alone.

She doesn’t take her eyes off Yaz, couldn’t even if she wanted to, and flings her clothes off uncaringly until she’s laid bare for her.

Jayden blushes deep red as Yaz drags her gaze all over her naked body, and almost moves to cover herself before Yaz takes her wrists in her hands, pulling them away.

“None of that now,” she murmurs as she kisses Jayden again, manoeuvring them both away from the sofa and backwards slowly until Jayden feels the cool press of glass at her back.

Yaz lets her wrists go in favour of finding her nipples again, pressing Jayden against the windows as she dips her head to tug at a pert nub with her teeth. Jayden hisses and fumbles under Yaz’s silky shirt, tugging her bra down and grasping at soft mounds in return.

Yaz takes her time marking Jayden’s chest with sharp teeth, eliciting all manner of sounds from her as she lavishes attention on every inch of skin she can reach. Jayden’s almost forgotten that she’s pressed up stark naked against her windows for the world to see when Yaz spins her around, pushing so bruised chest meets cold glass.

Jayden lets out a loud moan which only serves to encourage Yaz further as she tucks Jayden’s hair to the side to trail open mouthed kisses down her shoulder. Yaz nudges her thighs apart with a clothed knee and Jayden feels arousal coil deep in her gut as she’s reminded that she’s yet to divest Yaz of even a stitch of clothing.

She doesn’t have time to analyse that particular thought too deeply before Yaz slips a hand between her legs to find Jayden’s swollen clit and Jayden almost sobs with relief.

“Y- Yaz- I- Fuck!”

Yaz nips her earlobe in response and circles her clit determinedly with dextrous fingers sending Jayden careening freely towards a cliff’s edge.

Jayden presses her palms against the glass, body tensing in anticipation of the blissful oblivion she’d been searching for all night. Yaz doesn’t disappoint and sinks her teeth into the meat of Jayden’s shoulder as she hones in, rubbing her clit firmly.

Jayden lets the sharp pain tether her as she flies off the edge, entire body alight with euphoria, Yaz guiding her through with practiced movements.

She’s barely come down from her high before Yaz is slipping a finger into her wet heat, doesn’t even notice it until a second finger follows, and she moans her approval, head lolling back and eyes closed in ecstasy.

Yaz fucks her with abandon, fingers thrusting deliberately as she purrs into Jayden’s ear, “open your eyes, babe. Want you to watch the city while I fuck you, okay?”

There’s a commanding edge to her utterances, confident in her knowledge that Jayden will succumb to her every wish. And as Jayden obeys, setting her gaze upon the expanse of high-rises beneath them, she agrees. She would lay the entire universe at Yaz’s feet if she were to simply breathe such a request.

Yaz brings a forearm across Jayden’s throat, briefly tightening it as she braces Jayden with her body and Jayden feels her bliss reach new heights as she shudders against Yaz.

Fingers continue pumping slowly into her cunt as Jayden’s airflow is stemmed, Yaz’s palm striking her clit with each pass. Jayden’s lost to the world even as she obediently keeps her eyes open, her universe narrowing to Yaz and only Yaz. Her fingers stretching her, the insistent press of her arm against her throat, the burn of her gaze as she watches Jayden fall apart at her behest.

Jayden could have lived in this moment forever, but try as she might she is not the master of her own destiny, not tonight at least. That honour belongs to Yaz, and Yaz brazenly wields control over even her most base needs as she whips her fingers out of Jayden’s desperate core while relaxing her hold on her throat.

Jayden mourns the loss instantly, gasping and nearly giving herself whiplash as she cranes her neck to fix Yaz with wide, desperate eyes.

“Yaz! Why d’you stop?”

Yaz smirks. It’s an expression Jayden is almost starting to fear.

“You already came once, babe. Do you really think you deserve another?”

Jayden deflates, pouting as she ponders over Yaz’s words. Not one to be down for long though, she looks up gleefully as an idea comes to her.

“Can I make you come then?”

Yaz chuckles, shedding the veneer of cold dominance for a second. “That’s the plan, yea.”

“Oh! Why didn’t you say so then? Making Yaz come? Brilliant!” she looks around the room thoughtfully. “Not here though. Follow me?”

She’s almost surprised when Yaz does, allowing Jayden to lead her up the spiral staircase to her bedroom.

Jayden pauses just inside the doorway, uncharacteristically shy in her own space. She files the emotion away with the litany of other new feelings she’s experiencing tonight to be carefully analysed later, and turns to Yaz.

“Um, how do you want me to make you come?”

If Yaz is surprised by the easy acquiescence to her control, she doesn’t show it.

She slips her jacket off, tossing it onto the loveseat in the corner of Jayden’s room before sinking to perch on the end of Jayden’s bed and watching her silently as if contemplating her options.

“Help me out of these boots, babe.”

Jayden lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Yea- yes, Yaz.”

She helps her out of all her clothes and when Yaz is bared before her finally— _finally—_ Jayden wonders if this is how mortals of yonder years felt in the presence of ancient gods.

“Yaz. God. You’re beautiful,” she breathes.

Yaz smiles and Jayden’s not sure if she’s imagining the flash of consternation in her eyes before she is lounging back on her bed with all the poise and grace of a queen. She lets her knees fall open slightly and Jayden forgets how to breathe again.

“Use only your mouth, Jayden. And make it quick.”

Tripping over herself to accede to Yaz’s every whim seems to be the recurring theme of the evening, as Jayden inelegantly clambers up onto the bed to settle between Yaz’s legs.

Obediently keeping her hands out of the way, she peppers kisses along Yaz’s thighs. She breathes in the heady scent of Yaz’s arousal, lets it intoxicate her, fill every fibre of her being with Yaz’s desire, lets it leave drag marks on her soul with the knowledge that _Yaz wants_ _her_.

If all of space and time were at her disposal Jayden would still struggle to find the words to communicate the inexplicable exhilaration of simply existing in the space between a woman’s legs. She chooses not to bother even attempting.

Jayden sets forth with an eager hunger, lapping at Yaz’s soft folds and relishing in every moan, every sigh that she extorts out of Yaz with her clever tongue. Every drop of arousal catches like tinder on her lips, lighting Jayden ablaze from within. Yaz reaches for her hair and pulls, the catalytic spark to set off the raging forest fire that is Jayden’s desperate need to see her come undone beneath her. She doubles her efforts, fervently sweeping her tongue back and forth over the epicentre of desire as Yaz doles out praise in the form of whimpers and groans.

Nothing if not tenacious, Jayden wraps her lips around that bundle of nerves so responsible for many an undoing, hoping it will grant her audience to Yaz’s euphoria. With a possessive purse of her lips and a few flicks of her tongue, she sweeps past the final formidable frontier to sweet victory, as Yaz cants up into her mouth, calling out Jayden’s name at the height of passion.

Ever the insatiable overachiever, Jayden persists, pressing her tongue into Yaz, barely pausing to savour the moment. She seeks further elation with renewed vigour, thrusting deep into Yaz as if she may unlock the secrets to salvation if she tries hard enough. She may be forbidden from using her hands, but it only spurs her on to prove her talents. Perhaps if she wishes it strongly enough all of time will slow to a crawl and she may remain in this moment forever, at Yaz’s mercy for the rest of her existence.

As if having the same thought, Yaz lifts a leg to settle on Jayden’s back and pulls her in impossibly closer, grinding her cunt against Jayden’s face with wanton need. Powerless to resist yielding to a higher purpose, Jayden lets herself be used at Yaz’s fancy, the burning need for oxygen in her lungs merely a speck in the face of her ravenous desperation to please.

And please she does, as Yaz deigns to let her know. Her thighs clamped around Jayden’s head, and a vice grip in her hair, she gasps out praises and curses without reservation and Jayden soaks them up all the same.

With her entire consciousness reduced to Yaz and only Yaz, she feels it keenly when Yaz comes for the second time that night, lithe body arched tight as a bow as Jayden takes her through with devoted precision.

Jayden doesn’t stop until Yaz tugs her head back slightly with fingers still curled into her hair, and only then does she look up at Yaz, attentive eyes searching for evidence of her satisfaction. She waits until Yaz opens her eyes and fixes her with a look akin to marvel.

“Fuck, Jayden, you’re really somethin else,” she breathes out a laugh.

Jayden preens, and slowly kisses her way up Yaz’s body to hover over her, foreheads nearly touching.

“Woulda been better if you’d let me use my hands,” she pouts, ever the perfectionist.

Yaz rolls her eyes almost fondly. “C’mere.”

She pulls Jayden in with a soft palm on the back of her neck and kisses her soundly, chasing after the sticky remnants of her arousal coating Jayden’s lips. Yaz is as devastating with her mouth as she is with her hands and Jayden is defenceless against her onslaught. She melts into Yaz, putty in her hands, all manner of metaphors coming to mind but nothing quite capturing how easily Yaz has her falling apart.

Well, almost.

Yaz pulls away, fixing Jayden with a glare.

“Jayden.”

“Y-yes Yaz?”

“Did I say you could get off?”

Jayden freezes in the midst of grinding her slick cunt down on Yaz’s thigh. She should’ve known Yaz would not afford her lenience so easily, and if she hadn’t been so desperate _,_ she probably would have predicted it. But who could blame her for being reduced to her basic instincts at a moment like this?

Yaz, apparently.

“I…”

And _oh,_ there’s that devilish smirk. Oh, she’s so, completely, screwed.

Yaz reaches up to pinch her nipple, twisting harshly until Jayden sees stars.

“You want to get off, babe? Alright. Do it.”

Jayden blinks blearily as Yaz releases her nipple. “Wha-“

“Make yourself come on my thigh, Jayden,” she pauses to let the command sink in. “And no hands.”

Already despairing at having disappointed Yaz, Jayden nods eagerly, aching to be obedient again. To please Yaz.

She picks up where she’d been halted, rocking against the already slick skin of Yaz’s thigh, arms braced on either side of her. There’s not enough friction and she realises it’s a futile task, but valiantly sets out to prove her devotion to Yaz.

Yaz pinches her other nipple, perhaps even more harshly, and Jayden feels a gush of arousal course through her at the sensation. She grinds harder, faster, chasing the elusive high that’s dangling so cruelly out of reach.

“Yaz- Yaz please I’m sorry,” she begs.

Yaz, her tormentor and saviour all at once, ever so unaffected, simply cocks her head. “Not as sorry as you’re gonna be when I’m done with you, babe.” 

Jayden gulps, wisely choosing to remain silent and grinds down with renewed focus. All else falls away as she turns every spare bit of attention to the swirling tendrils of desire centred in her clit. She rocks and rocks and rocks and almost against all odds, feels the beginnings of an orgasm make itself known.

Yaz seems to notice as well, and she slides her hands up Jayden’s ribs, grabbing handfuls of her breasts, encouraging her along.

“Come on Jayden, don’t hold back, I know you can be louder than that. Let me hear you, babe.”

Jayden stammers out an unremitting stream of pleas interspersed with moans and whines as she adheres to Yaz’s commands. She’s so, so, so close she just needs-

Yaz pinches both her nipples simultaneously.

_That._

Jayden falls apart completely, hips stuttering as she lets rapture wash over her even as she refuses to pause in her supplication, Yaz's name a repeated prayer tumbling from her lips until she's dragged into divine oblivion, muttering incoherent babble as a tidal wave of ecstacy pulls her under. 

When she regains her senses, she’s dimly aware of Yaz supporting her weight, and slowly opens her eyes to see her watching her intently.

“Alright there?”

Jayden grins lazily in response.

“You. Are amazing, Yasmin. Proper amazing.”

Yaz chuckles, sitting up and carefully helping Jayden lie down beside her. Jayden flops onto her back, greedily gulping air into her lungs.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, until Jayden’s breathing evens out. Yaz sits up and Jayden feels a pang of disappointment sink to the bottom of her chest until Yaz speaks.

“Going to get us water.”

Ever the gentleman, Jayden protests and feebly makes to sit up. “No, Yaz, gimme a minute and I’ll get it.”

Yaz snorts. “I don’t even know if you can make it to the toilet let alone down and back up the stairs, mate. Stay here. I’ll get it.”

Jayden’s not sure if she imagines the hint of a command that sneaks its way into Yaz’s tone at the end. Imaginary or not, it stills her into obedience anyway. She hums and sinks back down onto the bed gratefully, feeling exhaustion tug at her consciousness.

Yaz returns with water and Jayden is barely able to rouse herself long enough to take a few gulps.

She’s asleep before Yaz has even tightened the cap on the bottle.

__________________________

Jayden awakes the next morning, pleasantly sore and aching in all the right places. She’s disappointed but not surprised to find the other side of her bed cold. Yaz didn’t seem like the kind of person who would stay the night.

Nevertheless, she grins at the reminder of the lascivious activities they had engaged in the previous night. Maybe she could go back to the club sometime and see if Yaz was up for a second round. Or she could ask-

_Bill._

Jayden groans. Not like her to completely desert a friend at a club like that. Bill wouldn’t be too upset, but she’s going to have to make it up to her somehow.

She looks around and spots her phone on her bedside table, definitely put there by Yaz before she’d left, and melts a little at the thoughtful gesture. Like she needed any more reasons to fall in love with the woman.

She reaches out for the phone to check in with Bill and spots a business card lying under it. Curious, she picks up the card instead.

It’s black, with gold font. She recognises the logo from last night’s club.

_Mistress Yasmin Khan._

Her heart leaps into her throat. She turns it over and there’s a scrawled message on the back, barely legible in blue ink.

_That was just a preview. xx_

Jayden lets out a delighted chuckle and rolls onto her back, grinning up at the ceiling.

“Oh Yasmin Khan, you’re goin to be the death of me, aren’t ya?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: softyasmin xx


End file.
